Estrella Fugaz
by InfernusCerberus
Summary: "Todos se lamenta la perdida de aquella estrella fugaz que salvo a todos. Todos se lamentaban a su propia manera, algunos con más fuerza y tristeza que otros" En donde el equipo completo se reune para pensar en aquellos que perdieron, y descubrir algo que debieron verlo venir.


Guenas (?)

Pues me di un mega hiatus forzado por ciertas cosas que han pasado en mi vida personal, el año pasado fue pésimo para mi y con muchisimas cosas encima, este año comenzo bien pero lo que me esta forzando a seguir en hiatus es la situación de mi país, debido a los constante bajones de luz me volvi a quedar sin internet en mi casa así que :/ Se que no tengo que explicarme por mi ausencia pero la verdad siento la necesidad de hacerlo, más que nada porqué me gustaría dejar en claro que todos los fics que tengo pendiente seguiran en pie, no pienso abandonar nada y cuando tenga la oportunidad los subiré como pueda, solo pido paciencia con todo hasta que la situación se mejore.

De todos modos le traigo esto para el fandom de Kingdom Hearts, un fandom del cual estoy hace muchísimo tiempo y ya extrañaba escribir algo para este *Corazón* Con el auge del KH III volvi a saltar de lleno a este sitio y que no se les haga raro si de vez en cuando aparecen cositas como estas acá.

Es algo corto, lo hice en mi aburrimiento al no tener internet, pero me gusto mucho así que lo quise compartir con ustedes *Corazoncito*

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de dejarme algún review si gustan :'3

* * *

En resumen, fue culpa de Roxas.

Han pasado dos meses desde la guerra de Keyblades. Dos meses para recuperar gran parte del tiempo perdido, forjar nuevas amistades y endurecer las viejas. El tiempo suficiente para hacer la paz con aquellos que cometieron males, y buscar el perdón de esos que más les importa.

_Dos meses sin Sora._

Tal como Mickey había predicho, Kairi había regresado a Destiny Island a las dos semanas de la misión en solitario del chico, con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas y negando con la cabeza cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por Sora. Incluso ella no sabía que había ocurrido, solo recuerda estar flotando en un vacío, luego una cálida y fuerte _luz_ le había envuelto, cuando abrió sus ojos creyó haber visto la mirada energética y la enorme sonrisa de Sora mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Y luego, simplemente desapareció, como una estrella fugaz.

Hasta Kairi no sabía a donde había ido, como Princesa de Corazón podía sentir el latir de la luz en los corazones de aquellos quienes le rodean. Pero ella no sentía a Sora, no importa que tanto lo intentara, que tanto se esforzará en aumentar su alcance cubriendo casi todos los mundos posibles.

_Ella no sentía la cálida luz del salvador de todos._

Todos se lamentaban esa perdida, trataban de seguir sonriendo con alegría porqué eso es lo que Sora hubiera querido para todos ellos, que sean felices y vivan la oportunidad que él mismo otorgo a todos. Sin embargo, no podían negar el _vació_ que dejo Sora en el corazón de todos, y así como habían días en donde todos se reunían para celebrar esa segunda oportunidad, existían otros en donde se agrupaban para llorar la perdida, y para desear todos en conjunto que esa brillante luz volviera a aparecer en el cielo, tan resplandeciente como la sonrisa que ponía a todos.

Algunos se lamentaban en su propia manera, unos con más fuerzas que otros, Roxas era uno de esos. Se rehusaba a creer que Sora pudiera estar muerto, solo se había ido y de seguro el estúpido perdió el camino, pero Sora volvería sin saber cómo lo hizo, diciendo que fue cuestión de pura suerte. No estaba molesto con Sora, pero si regresaba probablemente lanzaría sus keyblades a él después de agitarlo gritando que no volviera hacerlo, nunca más. Después de todo, Roxas era su _incorpóreo_, podrá tener un corazón y sentimientos propios, pero seguía siendo una parte de Sora tanto como Sora era una parte de él, y sin Sora sentía como si le hubieran _arrancado_ algo que le hacía mucha falta.

Ventus y Xion eran dos que muchos no evitaban ponerle un ojo encima, de vez en cuando poniendo una mano en su pecho cada vez que sentían una pequeña calidez, esa sensación que aquellos quienes estuvieron dentro del corazón de Sora sentían siempre que estaban cerca del chico, como una fuerte conexión que los unían a él. Y siempre que sentían algo así, miraban hacia el cielo con expectación, esperando que un portal se abriera y cayera el chico en cuestión.

Pero nada sucedía, y no era raro que después de eso uno de los dos o ambos comenzaran a llorar.

Kairi intentaba ser la fuerte del grupo, enjuagaba sus lágrimas después de derramarlas y trataba de poner su mejor actitud para animarlos a todos, después de todo tomaba la oportunidad que su mejor amigo le había dado al traerla de regreso, no le iba a defraudar.

A la persona quién con más sorpresa pareció afectarle la perdida resulto ser Riku, el cual parece que había desconectado una parte de él a pesar de que también trataba de mantener el grupo unido. Las sonrisas que daba se sentían forzadas, innaturales, y sus ojos parecían haber perdido un brillo característico en este. El suave color aguamarina de estos parecía oscurecerse, como la profundidad del mismo mar.

Había días en donde no le parecía actuar como si todo estuviera bien, volviéndose más callado de lo que usualmente es y solo respondiendo en monosílabos. Era sabido que Riku es muchísimo más cercano a Sora que cualquiera de ellos. Desde amigos de la tierna infancia, fue por Sora que Riku consiguió la fuerza de enfrentar su oscuridad y no temerle a ella. Por Sora es que se volvió más fuerte, su fuerte necesidad de protegerlo fue lo que hizo que se volviera un Maestro de entre los dos, ese enorme sentimiento de _cariño_ que le tiene lo que lo hizo volverse su **Dream Eater**.

Muchos creían que su actitud taciturna se debía a eso, no podía conectarse con Sora, al no poder conectarse con él no podía ver los sueños que Sora pudiera estar teniendo donde sea que este. No podía protegerlo de las pesadillas que tendría estando lejos de él. No podía estar cerca de Sora, ni física ni mentalmente, fallando en su misión como Dream Eater.

Era la teoría más común que tenían en el grupo, pocos notaban como Kairi mordía un poco su labio mirando hacía sus manos, queriendo decir algo pero callándose al instante.

Así que la actitud taciturna y fría que Riku tenía lo solían pasar por alto, no podían culparlo. Él confiaba en Sora, y tal como Roxas creía fervientemente que él volvería una vez encontrara el camino. No obstante, debían ser ciegos al no ver como la ausencia del chico le caía como piedras en los hombros a él.

Notándose en las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, rehusándose a dormir más de lo necesario. "_No tiene sentido dormir si no sentir los sueños de Sora_" es lo que decía siempre cada vez que alguien le mencionaba lo cansado que se veía, teniendo que aguantar su mirada intensa cuando se atrevían a decir que a Sora no le gustaría verlo gastando horas de sueños en nada.

Había momentos en donde se sobre esforzaba al entrenar con Mickey o Aqua con sus técnicas de maestros, o también con Terra y Lea, quienes también tenían técnicas fuertes. No era para nada raro en donde algunos de ellos tenían que detenerlo de lastimarse más, a veces rehusándose a usar _Cura_ tan solo para seguir adelante pese al dolor.

Y como había momentos así, había otros en donde se negaba si quiera a invocar a _Braveheart_, no queriendo formar parte del entrenamiento de los demás quedándose tras bambalinas, ni siquiera mirándolos entrenar sino fijando su vista en el suelo, en sus manos, o en el cielo.

Eso era otro punto común en la nueva actitud de Riku, siempre estaba mirando hacia el cielo, en especial el cielo nocturno en Destiny Island, donde podían verse todas las estrellas en el firmamento. Cada vez que las miraba tenía esta expresión de anhelo, esperando que una de esas estrellas cayera en la isla donde él y Sora solían jugar desde pequeños.

Isla a la que solía visitar más que nada solo, sin la compañía de Kairi.

Se veía como si la mezcla del deseo de que Sora regrese más la derrota de saber que fallo en protegerlo se había vuelto la personalidad de Riku ahora, verse como si no tuviera algo por el cual pelear, que si bien no podían culparle de nada, a algunos esa actitud los molestaba un poco.

Como a Roxas, por ejemplo.

Justo cuando se reunían de nuevo en la isla alrededor de la fogata que habían hecho, chasqueo los dientes cuando de nuevo Riku volvía a negarle a Aqua la idea de tomar una siesta en la playa, diciendo que estaba bien a pesar de que todos podían ver las pronunciadas ojeras y como estaba a un paso de desmayarse por el cansancio.

Roxas volvió a chasquear la lengua, en voz alta ignorando la mirada que Lea le estaba dando, la cual no evito que este abriera su boca y soltara toda su frustración en unas simples frases.

-_¡Deja de estar llorando por tu __**novio**__! ¡Todos lo extrañamos, ¿Sabes?! ¡Pero hasta nosotros sabemos que a Sora no le gustaría vernos de la misma manera en la que tú te ves ahora! _–Cruzó sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho.- _¡No eres __**especial**__, no para Sora, todos aquí somos importantes para él!_

Lea puso su mano sobre la boca del rubio para que evitara decir más cosas, enviándole una mirada de regaño que decía "_Hablaremos sobre esto después_". Y no fue el soplido de sorpresa de Naminé los que hizo que ambos levantaran su mirada, sino la forma en como la expresión de Riku había cambiado en ese momento.

Estaba mirando hacía Roxas, pero no con la fastidiosa intensidad que ponía para que los demás no se metieran en su asunto. Esos ojos estaban tan llenos de _dolor_ que hasta a Roxas hizo estremecerlo, sintiéndose mal por las cosas que había dicho.

Riku se veía tan cansado, tan angustiado y tan… _Deprimido_ que aquellos que estaban a sus lados querían buscar la forma de hacerlo sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, el chico solo cerró sus ojos suspirando con pesadez, levantándose de la suave arena y, mirando a Roxas con esos ojos infundados de dolor una vez más, se dio vuelta y camino lejos del grupo, lejos de la seguridad de la hoguera.

Otro soplido resonó entre todos, pero aquel sonaba más como de alivio que de sorpresa. Todos voltearon hacía el origen del sonido, al ver a Kairi sentada junto a Naminé. La rubia tenía su mano sobre su boca, pero la pelirroja pasaba la suya por su mejilla.

-_Por fin_ –Soltó en un simple suspiró, al alzar la vista hacía todos les sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de decir mucho.- _No fue la mejor forma de decirlo, pero al menos el gato ya está fuera de la bolsa, de cierta manera._

Algunos de ellos se dieron cuenta rápido de lo que implicaba esas palabras, otros le tomo varios minutos en repasar palabra por palabra lo que Roxas le dijo a Riku que lo hizo poner esa expresión en su rostro, abriendo su boca en sorpresa mirando a Kairi que solo se rio asintiendo con la cabeza.

Por qué no fueron las frases los que lo hizo darse cuenta sino dos simples palabras; _novio y especial._

Ahora comprendían mejor la actitud de Riku, y la fuerte conexión que ambos chicos tenían, y que Kairi estuvo intentando por dos meses decírselos a todos pero no encontraba buen momento para hacerlo.

Pero ahora, Roxas en verdad tenía que darle una muy buena disculpa a Riku por lo que dijo, en especial por como Xion y Ventus le estaban mirando sabiendo que entre más se tardaba, ellos más lo fastidiaría en hacerlo.

Todos voltearon a ver hacía el pequeño islote conectado a un puente, en donde Riku se sentaba sobre el tronco doblado de Paopu mirando hacia el cielo, donde millones de estrellas brillaban con intensidad y de seguro se preguntaba en donde estaba **su** estrella fugaz.

_Sí_, todos se lamentaban la perdida de Sora a su manera.

Pero nadie entendería lo que es el dolor de un _corazón roto_.


End file.
